Black Cat Series: Fix My Broken Life
by Black Cat Le'Darkblood
Summary: What if Jack wan't a boy but a girl called Snowstorm? Sequal of the Black cat Series: I luv U Zero. Join Black Cat, Fire and Darkness in this next adventure!
1. A Dangerous Ally

Chapter 1 A Dangerous Ally

It's a slightly chilly winter afternoon; I'm walking to my apartment that I'm renting with my two best friends (Sisters) Fire and Darkness (Rose & Diamond) while we stay here looking for an old friend from home. I walk through the snow coved forest making my walk home shorter, I past the frozen lake that's in the middle of the forest and I can't help but add a touch a gold frost on the surface of it to give it a not of this earth look. I walk past and continue my way home when I hear a soft carefree laugh that reminds me of my good friend and princess Snowstorm. I walk through the door of the apartment to see both Fire and Darkness (Rose & Diamond) waiting for me. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask them as I head to the kitchen to get some food into my stomach after a long day of shopping in the mall to get some more make-up and cloths that I didn't buy but stole. "We're fine and it looks like we got new cloths thanks B, but we got a letter from one unhappy Pitch, though." Fire (Rose) shrugs her shoulders as she mentions him near the end. "What does that bastard of a boogieman want now?"

I ask them with a raised eyebrow as the thought of him wanting something from us because the last time he wanted something was when he had my father force us to help him take down the guardians and that was many, many, many years ago. "Same old, same old. He wants our help to take down the guardians _but_ this time to get Jack Frost the young male winter spirit on his side to rule as the prince of darkness." Darkness (Diamond) replies as she hands me the letter that Pitch wrote to us, asking for our help. I scan over the writing quickly and once I finish reading I set it alight with a pretty blue flame in my hand. "Well this is going to be fun, girls. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room." I tell them as I walk to my room; I close the door behind me meaning this is over for tonight. I sit on my bed and think about that night 300 years ago. I'm so, so sorry Snowstorm for everything that has happened to you I apologise to her as I think about that horrible night.

_Snowstorm and I are running from all the death and chaos that is behind us as we try to get to safety from my father and his two brothers, Silverfang and Pitch. "Come on Snowstorm we have to keep running. I'm sorry about your family especially your little sister Jacklyn but you can't help them now. They need you to survive this slaughter on the Winter Clans in the Enteral Winter Coves!" I tell the crying princess that I'm dragging with me by her wrist._ I feel someone nudging my leg causing me to look down at Icestone. Icestone is young female Glaceon that has pure white fur with light blue fur on her paws and the tip of her tail; she has my Bone-mark that is also a light blue colour wrapped around the back her neck and fades into the white and in the center of her chest is a single piece of Icestone. "Please don't start to cry, mama." She asks me in that sweet innocent voice of hers. "I'm sorry Icestone but I feel like it's my fault on what happened that night." I pick her up and hold her close to me. I take a couple of deep breathes as I put her on the ice blue bed cover and walk to the door, and open it to see my sisters (Best friends) with hard cold eyes.

"Let's see what Pitch wants shale we my dear sisters?" I ask them as I walk out of my room and into the living room with Icestone at my heels. We leave the apartment by the shadows and find ourselves in Pitch's liar infront of his globe with the lights on. "Well, well, well look at who dropped in for a visit." A voice calls from the shadows. "Come out from the shadows you coward." Fire (Rose) yells out at Pitch before a group of Nightmares form infront of us with menacing yellow eyes. "We don't want to fight just see what my dear uncle Pitch Black wants. That's all I promise." I tell the nightmares calmly with my hands up in a way that makes me look like I don't want any trouble. We hear Pitch laughing lightly but not in a kind way no this was an evil laugh. "Don't want any trouble? Ha my dear you live to make trouble wherever you go." Pitch comes up from the shadows before us with a cruel smile on his thin and pale lips. "So what does my least favourite uncle Pitch want after what you did all those years ago back home?!" I ask him with an innocent look with a hint of hate in it that can make even the famous boogieman feel things that he's not meant to feel. "Now, you couldn't possibly still hate me after that, can you?"

He smirks over at me with a look in his eyes that say 'nice try but that look won't work this time.' I shrug my shoulders as I walk to his throne and sit in it. "Let me ask once more what do you want Black?" I ask him with amusement in my voice and eyes as he glares at me. "I assume you got my letter, did you not?" He asks as he strokes one of his nightmares. "Of course I did, or I won't be here now would I?" I roll my eyes at him as my friends (Sister) stand behind me. "Then you know what I want." He looks up from stoking the horse to look me in the eyes. "To help you stop the guardians and to get the frost boy as your prince of darkness. Yes I know that but why are you trying again after what happened last time?" I ask him as I bring up how he failed the last he tried to stop them.

"If you don't help me then I will have to rely on drastic measures to get you to help starting with the young male Glaceon that you keep safe because of who his owner was." Pitch smirks as he brings her and Blizzard up. "Fine we'll help you but we will do it our way." I tell him as I think on what we need. "We need some nightmares if you want our help we so that the guardians know that you have a powerful ally." I explain before he can say no. "Fine how many?" He asks us, I look at them and we agree ten each will be enough for now. "Ten each Pitch." I tell as we get our ten mares. "Now go and start spreading fear." Pitch orders us as we leave with our new nightmares. I hate you Pitch but you can be useful sometime like with giving me some new family members, I think as we head home for the night.


	2. The Ride To The Lake

Chapter 2 The Ride To The Lake

"Now go and start spreading fear." Pitch orders us as we leave with our new nightmares. I hate you Pitch but you can be useful sometimes like with giving me some new family members, I think as we head home for the night. I wake up early this fine winter morning so that I can change these Nightmares from following Pitch to me, I give them all my mark on their muzzles in different colours and they accept them without resisting with a strip of sand in their tail and mane that is the same colour as the mark with their eyes taking a tint of their own colour. "Welcome to my family." I smile as I order them to go home but one. When the others land on a planet that is a part of Dramiko our home, they will multiply until there are thousands of them and they will have their own home. I turn to the only horse left she has a beautiful jade green strip in her mane and tail, and her mark is also jade green, her eyes are still yellow but have a shade of green in them. "Hey Spring Breeze, let's go for a ride, k?"

I pet her mane as she kneels so that I can get on her back with Icestone jumping on behind me. "Where would you like to go, Mistress?" Spring Breeze asks me as I take some of her mane in my hands, so that I don't fall of while I'm riding her. "Anywhere, Spring Breeze anywhere you want." I smile as we go straight out the open window and into the morning sky while everyone is still asleep in their warm beds. I lean closer egging her to move faster and she happily obliged but before she can Icestone jumped into the middle of me and Spring Breeze so that she doesn't fall off. I can't help myself but to laugh at the feeling of the wind blowing my hair gently, the movement of Spring Breeze's gallops under us as we ride the wind. We're ridding over the lake and I whisper in her ear. "Let's land there for a while ok girl?"

She immediately dives for the lake I see my golden frost patterns are still here as we land with no noise. I get off of her and walk to the lake; it's so gorgeous, right Spring Breeze, Icestone?" I ask the mare as she walks up beside me with Icestone still on her back. "Yes Mistress, I like how the gold adds to the beauty of the lake." She folds her legs under her so that she is on the ground at me level. Icestone jumps into my lap and curls into a ball, I laugh lightly at her behaviour. I start to stroke her fur lovingly when I hear a noise and I stop causing Icestone to lift her head while listening for any unnatural noise. I continue to listen for any noise that isn't normal; as I listen I hear a light carefree laugh that belongs to a child and not just any child Snowstorm! In any form of her's I know her laugh and this is it. I hold my hand out palm up and Spring Breeze knows what to do as I want to be safe and being seen with a Nightmare would probably scare her. I place the small black with green strip ball in my pocket and hide.

I can hear her laugh getting louder meaning she's getting closer and it sounds like she's with someone so I listen in. "Come on Bunny lighten up." So she's in a male form? I continue to listen. "Stop messing around Frost." I hear an Aussie voice and I know only one person with that voice E. Aster Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny and the guardian of Hope. She 'he' sighs as they come into view. Yep she's in her male form of her normal form with some difference; Bunny is the same as I remember him, maybe he doesn't remember me or my sisters (best friends), but to be on the safe side I create a black hoodie and put it on with the hood over my head so that they can't see my face, hopefully they will think that I'm some normal female teen passing by. I walk out from my hiding spot and walk past them without looking at them with Icestone by my feet. I hear a gasp as I past but I don't stop walking. "Jack you alright there mate?" Bunny asks her will I should say him.

"Y…Yeah I'm fine, go ahead without me I'll catch up with you later." He soon flies after me before Bunny can argue with him about it. I lead him away from any eyes that might be watching mainly my uncle Pitch. Soon he catches up with me in a small clearing away from burgess. "Who are you?" He asks me as I turn to face him with my hood up. "Someone you can truly trust my child." I tell 'him' in a motherly tone that 'he' melts into. In any form of hers she could melt into my motherly voice and would completely trust me even if it was to go against all of her believes. "I mean you no harm but I don't trust the guardians and you shouldn't either so please keep an eye on them and I will help you find your true home once again." I continue with the same tone, I take 'his' relaxed stance as 'his' answer. I hear Bunnymund looking for 'him' and calling out 'his' name in slight worry. "Now go and don't tell anyone about me…Snow." I tell him as I fade into the shadows to watch as he tells the pooka.

"I thought I could have a snowball fight with some children I saw playing but I was wrong it turned out it was a teen." He shrugs his shoulders, she could always lie better when she was in her male form or trusted me completely without a worry. "Well come on then Frostbite I just got word from North we're needed at the pole, now! Something about Pitch coming back with some new powerful allies." Bunny makes a tunnel with his foot and hopes down it. Before he follows the guardian of hope the young winter Spirit looks back at me with trust in his icy blue eyes and jumps down after the Easter Bunny to have his meeting with the guardians of the children. "We'll meet again soon Snowstorm." I whisper to him as I leave for home.


	3. Attacking The Guardians

Chapter 3 Attacking The Guardians

Before he follows the guardian of hope the young winter Spirit looks back at me with trust in his icy blue eyes and jumps down after the Easter Bunny to have his meeting with the guardians of the children. "We'll meet again soon Snowstorm." I whisper to him as I leave for home. I decide to walk the long way home with Icestone next to me. "I hope that she remembers soon by herself and doesn't believe the guardians about us." I sigh as I look down at the Glaceon next to me. "I hope so to mother." Icestone answers as she jumps onto my shoulder so that she doesn't have to walk. "You are one lazy Glaceon when you want to be." I tease her with a smirk on my thin lips. All she does is pokes her tongue at me playfully, I laugh at the way she is acting, too much time with Blizzard I think. We walk through the front door to find Pitch waiting with my friends (sisters)

"It's time that we attack the guardians at the pole, now!" I roll my eyes at the command but I summon Spring Breeze and mount her. I put on my mask of being a bitch and I tell them coldly. "Let's ride and face the guardians after what they did to us all those years ago." I lead the way out of the apartment and we ride in a V shape with me in the middle Darkness (Diamond) on my left and that leaves Fire (Rose) on my right and Pitch is meeting us there as he takes his shadows. "You do know that they will try to get her to fight against us." Fire (Rose) tells me as she rides on her nightmare in the shape of a fox with one tail. "Yes I know that Fire." I tell her as we get closer to the pole. "So have you seen her at all yet, B?" Darkness (Diamond) asks me from her griffon shaped nightmare.

"Yes I have and she's in her male form and going by the name Jack Frost." I sigh as I can only think of one reason why Manny had chosen that name for her. Soon we feel the cold artic breeze and we know that we need to stay to the shadows until Pitch needs us, we hold our palms out and the nightmares land in them with as a sphere. We sneak in to the globe room but stay out of sight but we can see and hear them talking. "Pitch! What do you want?" Bunny yells at him with his boomerangs in his paws. "To be believed in and to have Jack Frost on my side." Pitch looks at the young spirit with an evil look in his yellow eyes. "Never Pitch I will never join you." He replies with his staff ready to fire some of his ice.

"Fine then you leave me no choice." Pitch laughs as he calls for us. We walk in to the light with blank looks on and Icestone also has a blank look on as we walk up to Pitch. "As you can see guardians I have three new powerful allies with me and I will get what I want." He laughs as he places a hand on my shoulder. I take his hand of my shoulder and tell him with a bored tone. "Just because we have to help doesn't mean you can treat me like one of your nightmares." The guardian's minis Jack realise who we are. "What are you doing here? The three of you?!" Tooth asks confused on why we're here. I ignore her as I wait for his order. "Black would you be a dear and use your motherly voice on them?" Pitch makes it sound like a question but I know it's an order. I nod my head and I begin talking in the same tone I used with Jack the other day.

"You don't need to worry, everything will be fine." The only one to melt into my voice is Jack but Pitch doesn't know what to look for when they melt into my motherly tone, the guardians on the other hand do. "Is any of them under your control?" Pitch asks me wanting Jack under my or more to the point his 'control' so I tell him. "No they remember from last time and somehow I have no effect on their youngest guardian." I shrug with a bored look but then it changes to a smirk. "Girls lets show them that trying to kill…" I see Jack's surprised and slight mistrusting eyes but I know that mistrust is for the guardians not us. "…Us only means a world full of pain. Icestone Hail storm!" I call as we start to attack the guardians; Icestone nods her head as she jumps high and creates a hail storm that pelts it down on the guardians but Jack. I run up to North and Kick him in the side of the head and then kicked him in his large belly.

"How is it that you're not affected this, Shelia's?" Bunny asks as he throws his boomerangs at us. "We were practically raised in weather like this and was wait is always nearly killed by our own parents." Darkness (Diamond) shrugs as she fights Tooth dodging her attacks and landing some of her own on the Toothfairy. "Icestone let's kick it up a notch and use Artic blizzard." I call as she creates an artic blizzard that makes the rabbit call out. "I can't feel my feet, I can't feel my feet." Even though it is low I can hear it over everything else and at the sound i can't help but smile a small one of my own. I see Fire (Rose) fighting against Sandy and the little man is losing. "Fire do you want some help?" I ask her as I finish with North. "Thanks sis but no thanks I can handle the sandman, you take down the Easter bunny." She calls back as she kicks the gold man in the stomach. I nod as I run up to the large pooka and kick him but he blocks it. "It's going to take more than a bit of cold to stop this rabbit."

He takes out is weapons and gets ready to attack. "Oh really Kangaroo?" I mock him with a smirk on my face. "What… what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." I smirk at his answer; I think I should get some help from a son. I mentally summon him and in a bright light and standing next to me is another bunny but he has emerald with a tint of blue coloured eyes and has darker markings on his arms with my mark around his left eye. "So nice of you to answer my call, Aster." I smile warmly at the pooka next to me. All he did is roll his eyes and smile as we face the original pooka before us. "What kind of trick is this?" Bunny yells at me. "Icestone cancel all abilities." I call to her getting a nod the hail storm an artic blizzard stops for everyone to see clearly.


	4. Meet Aster My Son

Chapter 4 Meet Aster My Son

"What kind of trick is this?" Bunny yells at me. "Icestone cancel all abilities." I call to her getting a nod the hail storm an artic blizzard stops for everyone to see clearly. Now all eyes of the Guardians and Pitch are on me. "You think you can bet me with a fake?" Bunnymund laughs I smirk at the 6 foot pooka before me. "I'm not a fake, mate." Aster crosses his arms over his chest. "Now, now Aster, you can't blame him for not knowing about parallel worlds." I tell my son as I place a hand on his arm to calm him down and it works but only slightly. "Parallel worlds?" North asks confused by what I mean, I smile while shaking my head. "Yes parallel worlds meaning there is more than one world, more than one of you." That's all I can say before Pitch yells at me. "Then why did you need my nightmares! If you could summon your own creatures?"

"To get back what you stole from me that night just over 300 years ago _Pitch!_" I yell back at him with pure hate burning in my dark coloured eyes that seemed to scared Pitch a little but no one except my sisters(best friends), Aster and Jack sees it. I turn back to the group of five before me with a light smile that is forced. "Let's just say you might be seeing a lot more of yourselves." I wink at them an before they can say anything Bunny was kicked into the wall behind him. "That's for calling me a fake, mate." Aster cracks his neck with a wicked smile. "So who are you and why are you helping this… this monster." North asks him while gesturing to me with a frown on his face. "I'm E. Aster Bunnymund Le'Darkblood and this 'monster' as you call her North is my mother." Everyone is quiet after he tells them.

"So Aster babe what you doing next Friday night?" "We don't have time for you to flirt with my son right now Darkness." I roll my eyes at her usual behavior. "Really D? But if you really want to know nothing." Aster smiles at her as Bunny gets up from where he is. I roll my eyes at Bunny, as he walks up to the group. "Lucky shot." He grumbled under his breath. "What you say cottontail?" I tease him as I get the reaction I want from him. "You heard me you feral beast." He growls at me earning him a kick to the side of his head and frozen fur. "What was that for!?" Bunnymund yells at Icestone and Aster. "For calling our queen a feral beast." They tell him with hate in their eyes that burn bright in the now dim room.

"Calm down you two, you know I have been called far worse than a feral beast by a once dear and close friend. Manny or better known as Man In Moon." I tell them with a soft chuckle at the looks I get from around the now quiet room. "What did you say?" Tooth ask me shocked. "That's right. Manny and I were once friends but after what happened the last time I was here he made it his mission and yours to kill me." When no one replies I continue with my story. "But you see I cannot be killed, I can be in a hebetation without a body for a while but I can never be truly killed." I think we should end this and tell them some of the truth or show them. I nod my head and they know what to do, Darkness and Fire (Diamond & Rose) melt into the shadows Aster and Icestone close their eyes with a smile. I teleport behind Pitch and Kick him with my sisters (best friends) In the back and sides of his head, onto the ground before the guardians.

"That letter you sent us, it was a ask not an order Pitch. So we played along with it to show the guardians that we are a force to be feared, and to have some more family." I smirk down as the boogieman as he gets up. "Even if it was an order the thing about written ones is that once burned we're free from all duty." My sisters (best friends) laugh with their hands over their mouths. "Aster, Icestone combo ability." I tell them as they attack him with ice and spring, weakening him. I look over at Jack and say to him in a form of a riddle only that he can understand and translate. "Where I fell is where I was born. The moon was kind but not anymore. Find this spot and you will find the truth you seek. But only when the time is right will you see me at this spot." With that we all leave in a swirl of spring and winter and our laughing lingers in the air of the workshop.

We stand in the middle of our apartment with both my son Aster and daughter who has been here from the start of this journey Icestone. I hold my palm out and Aster lands in it as his sphere so that he can go home to his mate. "So you think he will come tonight?" Darkness (Diamond) asks me as she sits down. "Of course he will and I will give her memories and she will be herself again." I smile as I put on a black cloak, as I notice it's dark outside. "We were there for a while as it's almost time now." I smile as I pick up Icestone and teleport to the frozen lake to wait for him. We don't need to wait long as I see a hooded figure land on the ice before me.

"How did you figure it out?" I ask him waiting for the answer I know that will be correct. "The first line means the place I died but was also reborn as Jack frost, the second means he spoke to me only once and the last is when I first saw the full moon." He tells me as he pulls his hood off. "Now the truth as you promised." I smile as the bluntness of the statement. I pull of my hood and give back her memories that was sealed away from her. "Do you remember now my child?" "B…Black Cat is that you?" "Yes Snowstorm it's me." I smile as she runs and hugs me.


	5. Snowstorm Is Back

Chapter 5 Snowstorm Is Back

"Do you remember now my child?" "B…Black Cat is that you?" "Yes Snowstorm it's me." I smile as she runs and hugs me. "I'm so, so sorry about what happened that night, Snowstorm." I whisper in her ear as I hug her tight afraid to let her go this time. She pulls back from me with a sad smile on her think ice blue lips. "It's not your fault, B." "I know but it was my family that started that fucking hunt on the Winter Clans on your family and I feel like I should have done more to stop it. To stop it becoming just like the Pooka race that Pitch killed." I look down as the full memory of that bloody night comes on full force with no mercy.

_Snowstorm and I are running from all the death and chaos that is behind us as we try to get to safety from my father and his two brothers, Silverfang and Pitch. "Come on Snowstorm we have to keep running. I'm sorry about your family especially your little sister Jacklyn but you can't help them now. They need you to survive this slaughter on the Winter Clans in the Enteral Winter Coves!" I tell the crying princess that I'm dragging with me by her wrist. "I know Black Cat and thank you I just hoped that the both of us could have made it." Snowstorm morns as she holds Blizzard close in her arm. Blizzard is a light almost see through blue with a slightly dark blue on the tip of his tail and paws Glaceon. _

_"I'm taking you to somewhere that you will be safe from these hunts but you will have to be in your male form. I'm sorry Snowstorm but I will have to keep Blizzard with me for now." I tell her as we run from the hunts behind us that the Dark Sirens are holding at bay for us to get away. We make it to the portal that leads to the other worlds. "I'm sending you to the world of the Guardians there the Man In Moon should help, again I'm sorry my friend but I need to keep you safe and to do that you must be in your male form without your memories until I can come find you once more." I tell her as she hands me Blizzard and becomes a male version of herself. "Thank you Black, you have been a great friend to me and my family." Snowstorm smiles before she disappears from sight without her memories._

I'm pulled out of the memory as I see Blizzard poking his head over my shoulder slowly. "Snowstorm I think there is someone who wants to see you after all this time without you." I smile as Blizzard jumps from my shoulder and land in Snowstorm's open arms purring like a cat happily to see her again. "Can I see the real you, I haven't seen you in years." I ask her and she happily changes to her real form there standing before me is a pale girl with should length white hair that is a dark blue at the bottom and as it goes up it fades into the white, her pooka ears are the same but they hang down in her hair, she has a slim body like a models that most girls would envy, a full length light blue with snowflakes dress with no sleeves and ice heels. She has light blue eye shadow and lipstick on with no other make-up.

"There's the Snowstorm I remember and not the cheeky boy I heard about." I smile at her as she turns to face me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Snowstorm I know that even if you didn't remember, being Jack Frost reminded you of dear sweet little Jacklyn." "I know if it was different circumstances I would be able to be the real me all the time." She places Blizzard on the ice with Icestone and begins to transform back to being Jack Frost but I stop her. "Here is a necklace to hide your true form from everyone but me and the Dark Sirens." I hand her an ice blue snow flake necklace that as an icestone in the middle. "I know how it takes a lot out of you if you constantly transform between forms."

I smile as I place it on her neck with it going down low so it won't be seen under her 'hoodie'. "When you don't want to carry it you can still place your staff around your neck with this necklace." I explain as she looks at it. "Thank you Black." Snowstorm thanks me with a hug around my waist with me hugging her around the neck. "No need to thank me, dear. But whenever we see each other we will need to act like you also hate me and my sisters (best Friends) so that the guardians don't get suspicious about us working together." She sighs at the fact. "I know Black and thanks for telling me to not completely trust the guardians." "If they knew that you are the last princess of the Winter Clans and that Pitch is also after you they will have an eye on you twenty-four hours like a hawk." She nods as Spring breeze nudges me on the shoulder lightly.

"Snowstorm this is Spring Breeze and she is a part of my family and not under Pitch's control. So you don't have to worry about him finding out who you really are." I smile as she holds out her hand to pet her on the muzzle and smiles as she strokes her softly. "It's getting late and I made it so that anything that happens here stays here and Manny can't tell his guardians about our relationship." I give her another hug before we both put our hoods over our heads and go our own ways and I have to talk Blizzard with me once again, even though he knows it will be a short time.

I walk down the now quiet path with a small smile on my face as I think about the meeting I just had with Snowstorm. I let a small sigh leave me as I think about her parents who were my friends. King Caleb Winter-Fall and queen Claire Winter-Fall of the Winter Clans that night we were talking about them joining my court and planet. It was going to be a surprise for the sisters the two princesses, Snowstorm Flake Winter-Fall and her younger sister Jacklyn Frost Winter-Fall.


	6. Why We Helped Pitch

Chapter 6 Why We Helped Pitch

It was going to be a surprise for the sisters the two princesses, Snowstorm Flake Winter-Fall and her younger sister Jacklyn Frost Winter-Fall. I sigh as I think of the prophecy that caused the hunt to begin with. _'Darkness with ride in the dead of night. Will crush all hopes and dreams for all. Only a winter with a heart pure and strong. Will stop the shadows before the sun.'_ It seems that it was correct after all with Snowstorm stopping him from spreading fear all over the world and possibly to the other ones as well. I walk through the door to find it quiet I raise an eyebrow at this as they are always making noise unless it's on a mission for someone. I stay on my guard in case something attacks as I look around I notice a note on the bench.

'_We have our sisters, so if you want them unharmed then you will come to the artic unarmed by midnight. If you do not then we will kill them. North.' _I roll my eyes, he can't kill them and they must have let themselves get caught by him so that the guardians can find out about why we helped Pitch. I burn the note and teleport to the artic to see the guardians already waiting for me with them bounded in ice. "I see ya got my note, no?" North asks me in a joyful tone. "Yeah I got your letter North. Now let them go and take me in their place." I tell him in a bored tone with a tint of hate under it. "No! Black, don't they will try to kill you permanently!"

They yell at me worried about me getting hurt or worse. "They won't kill me." I state with a knowing look at Snowstorm, getting a smile and a nod from her. "Unless they want to destroy the trust from a really close friend of theirs." "What do you mean?" Tooth asks as Sandy floats up to me with a frown and shows me images above his head with his sand and then looks me straight in the eye. I show him the truth about why the three of us had to help Pitch Black both times by showing my right eye to him. I hear the girls gasp at the fact that I'm showing the sandman the truth and when it's over I let my hair fall into place once again I can see that he seems sad and worried for me and the other two that is still in the ice.

"Sandy what did you see? Please don't tell me that you are forced to help her." North asks him worried that I had done something to him. "Now, I don't think that you need to be this hostile to me or my sisters as we are not going to hurt the any of the children." I smile at them with my I'm a total bitch and I know it smile. Snowstorm laughs behind her hand at the smile I use as she knows them all like the back of her hand. "What's so funny snowflake?" Bunny asks her annoyed, thinking that she will be upset with the name. "Nothing Cottontail just that I know why she was forced to help Pitch." She winks at me and I shake my head lightly, she will always be the same Snowstorm no matter what form she is in.

"She was forced to help? Ha Jack do not joke around." North laughs at her and I feel anger rise deep in me at what he said. "I'm not joking North." She says seriously as she looks at her staff. "She was forced to help him and now that she doesn't have to she is no threat to us." She continues to look at her staff like they weren't here. "Still the same as I remember you." I laugh as she smiles back at me with her cocky smile. "Well please don't leave us in the dark." Bunny huffs as we share a look and I tell our tail.

"My father made a deal with pitch centuries ago that if anytime the three of us came here we would have to help him with whatever he wanted and the first time that happened was when you all thought we were beasts for helping him. The second was now but he made a mistake of doing a written order as the moment it burns we are free form all duty to him but we wanted to play along to get what we wanted from him." Fire (Rose) continues our story. "but until we got what we wanted he couldn't know but now that we have what we wanted from him we are a neutral group for either side to try and come after." She shrugs with little care.

"We're use to being used as weapons, tools for other people's wars and what they call us is worse then what you have come up with. But now that we have told you that we were forced to help that bastard of a man what will you do?" Darkness (Diamond) finishes for us as they have melted the ice that was holding them and are now standing next to me. "Can you please help us?" Snowstorm asks as she walks up to us with the other guardians having blank looks. "I don't know about them but you I will help gladly." I smile at her with a kind true smile as we shake hands to mean the deal is done. "Jack wait, think about this mate. She helped Pitch and will one day turn on us." Bunny tries to convince him not to make the deal with us. "Too late kangaroo the deal is made and she won't double cross me."

She tells them as she looks over at them with a slight smile. I look at the sky to see the sun beginning to rise over the ice changing the sky from a dark blue black to a light orange. "It's time for us to go and get some sleep see you all around, especially you, my little snowrabbit." I wink at her as we plan to teleport but Snowstorm calls out. "Wait! If it's alright with the others you can stay the night at the work shop with us." I turn back to look at her with her big perfect blend blue eyes that put the sky, ice, oceans and sapphires to shame.

"Sn… Jack right now we're not the most liked people here. I don't know, they have tried to kill us before and I don't want them to try and kill us in our sleep." I explain to her sadly, I know she's trying but I don't trust the guardians and now that she is on edge around them as I can see it in her eyes I don't want her to be in danger of being found by my uncle or let the guardians know that we are close friends. "Please… I'll make sure they don't do anything." She pleads me with her blue eyes, I let out a sigh. "Only if they let us help take down Pitch." I counter her plea.


	7. Snowstorm Tells Them The Truth

Chapter 7 Snowstorm Tells Them The Truth

"Please… I'll make sure they don't do anything." She pleads me with her blue eyes, I let out a sigh. "Only if they let us help take down Pitch." I counter her plea. She smiles but it disappears the moment bunny opens his mouth. "Wait… wait… wait there is no way a beast like her or her sisters will be helping us." She turns to bunny with a pissed off look in her eyes that dulls them to the coldest blue I have ever seen and that's never a good sign, I almost feel sorry for Bunnymund, almost. "She is not a beast E. Aster Bunnymund she was forced to do something that she didn't want to do and when we first meet you didn't like me or wanted me to help you with stopping Pitch either." She tells him in a deathly calm voice and I know if she continues on it won't be good, she is the only person to rival my temper when she's like this.

"Jack can you calm down please. You need to calm down." I ask her using her fake name without starting to use her real one by mistake, she turns to look at me with a pleading look in her eyes and I know what she wants and even though not that long ago we agreed not to tell them I know that keeping it from them will be hard for her after they became a family to her. "Ok… but tell them in the workshop and the three of us will be with you no matter what they say." I tell her as the four of us float in the air and fly to the workshop not waiting for the other guardians. On the way I ask her with concern in my voice. "Are you sure you want to tell them? I mean tell them now with them still hating the three of us." Without looking at us she replies with a sad sigh. "Yes I am and with you three with me I will be fine." She turns her head to look at us with a smile.

"Ok then as long as you're sure." I smile back as we land outside the workshop and walk right in past the yetis with no problem from them. We walk into the large globe room and I light the fire place with a nice forest green fire that fills the room with the feeling of spring. We don't wait long as we hear the others walking in to the room. I turn to Snowstorm as they enter. "Are you truly sure you want to tell them the truth?" I ask her. "I mean if they knew who you truly are they won't let you out of their sight, and Pitch wouldn't have made that deal with you." "Yes I am and even if Pitch knew he would still have tried to get my powers." She shrugs with a smirk knowing what I'm doing. "What do ya both mean?" Bunny asks us causing us to look over at them. "Oh, well you see I'm not a guy but a girl." Snowstorm plainly tells them causing them all to laugh.

"Is this another one of your pranks frostbite?" Bunny laughs even harder. "No, it's not. Have any of you heard of the Winter Clans?" She asks causing them to stop at once. "Yes but they died centuries ago." Tooth tells her. "Do you know what happened to the oldest princess Snowstorm?" She asks again with a blank look. "Everyone knows that she died before her people because she tried to murder her sister." North is confused at where this is going but bunny is piecing it together. Snowstorm has a look of horror on her face at what was spread around by Pitch and his brothers. "No she didn't and they were hunted down and slaughtered by Pitch. Everyone but her died in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it from happening." Her voice was thick with unshed tears as she remembers that blood filled night all over again.

"Y… You're the princess aren't you Frost." Bunny asks her gaining a small smile from said princess. "Yes I have been living as Jack Frost for the last 300 years hiding from Pitch and doing what I love bring joy and fun to children." "How is possible you are guy?" North asks her and she goes to take off the necklace but I stop her by saying. "Snowstorm now that you told them, it will only hide you from Pitch or when you don't want them to see you as you." She smiles as the guardians see a bright light around her then dimming to show them the real Snowstorm. "Wow." Bunny breathes speechless; all she does is smile at him with a really light blue blush tinting her cheeks. "So Jack why you not tell us?" North asks and I notice the light leaves her eyes as he says this. "I took her memories of that life to keep her safe from Pitch." I tell them for her as it would cause her pain to remember. "You took her memories but I have them from when she was Jackson?" Tooth is confused. "I took her memories of her being Snowstorm after she left the Eternal Winter Coves. She then had memories of another life given to her instead so that she was safe." I explain to them as she sits down by the fire holding her self. 'Did Manny know?' Sandy asks with his sand shapes as the others nod their head in agreement.

"Yes that was the last thing he did for me and the girls before he had you try and kill us again." I tell them as I look over at Snowstorm with sad eyes as she is holding back tears. Fire and Darkness are with her trying to calm her down. "We had no idea." Bunny states guilty with himself, I smile as I think about young Jacklyn. "I know why he called her Jack Frost because of her sister." I tell them without looking away from the three girls before us. "Her sister?" Tooth asks me. "Yes young Jacklyn Frost Winter-fall. A cheeky, prank loving girl that was stubborn, fierce, fun, loyal and a pain when she wanted to be." I tell them about Jacklyn. "I guess that frostbite, even though she didn't remember was acting like her sister." Bunny states lowly to himself but I hear it. "Yes Bunny and she is just like you has been for the last 300 years now."

I tell him getting a shocked look in return. "Like me?" "Yes she is the last living heir and survivor of the Winter Clans slaughter by Pitch Black all because of a prophecy that a child of winter would stop him from spreading fear. So he murdered them all with his two brothers." I explain her past to him and a look of horror of what happened to her hits him. "I wasn't there for her when she needed me most because I thought you guys even though tried to kill me and my sisters were going to look after her. But now I see I was wrong I should have stayed and helped her even if she didn't remember me from before." I confess to bunny as I see the others walking over to be with Snowstorm. "We're… I'm sorry we should have noticed her before but we didn't think." Bunny replies with a solemn look. I walk over to her and ask. "So what are you going to do about Easter?"


	8. Why She Hates Easter

Chapter 8 Why Snowstorm Hates Easter

"We're… I'm sorry we should have noticed her before but we didn't think." Bunny replies with a solemn look. I walk over to her and ask. "So what are you going to do about Easter?" She looks up with sad eyes as she replies. "I don't know but I now know why I never really liked Easter as Jack." Bunny walks over hearing this and asks. "Why don't ya like Easter Sheila?" I see that Bunny is fine with her being a girl instead of a boy while with the others it will take time. I look her deep in the eyes silently asking if I can tell them why she hates it and why she once loved it, she nods her head slowly about it not wanting to speak as she doesn't trust her voice not to crack under the memory.

She has given me the all clear to tell them with that one nod I just got from her. "Easter was Jacklyn's birthday and every year I would come and visit with a couple of my Aster's and they would have fun for many hours playing, hunting for the different coloured eggs and just plain chasing after each other filling the palace with laughter and hope. Easter was their favourite holiday more than Christmas was because of the hope and fun they got." I pause at the look on both guardians faces; Bunny had a look of joy at those words while North's was disbelief. "But one Easter on her 9th birthday while they were playing with Aster the one you meet, Pitch and his brothers come and killed everyone insight starting with little Jacklyn." Everyone in the room is deathly quiet, even my sisters (best friends) that know all of this. "We knew Pitch was as evil as they came but to kill a 9 year old girl on her birthday!" Tooth whispers in shock I look over at Bunny as he thinks about his people and how Pitch killed them without mercy. "Now you know why she caused that Blizzard and didn't get along with you Bunnymund. Even if she didn't remember she was still hurting from Jacklyn's death so as Jack Frost she became a pain for you to deal with." I look around to find Snowstorm almost crying.

"And Jacklyn always held the record for being on the naughty list while Snowstorm held the record for being on the nice but she still loved Easter over Christmas." I shrug the end as I walk over to Snowstorm and hug her close to me as she cries into my shoulder. "That was until Pitch happened making her hate everything to do with the holiday." I look down at the winter girl in my arms with a helpless look. I look up to see Bunny walking up to us with a sad look on his face as he watches me calm Snowstorm down a bit. "He won't hurt you or come after you, I promise." I whisper softly in her ear. "Because he will have to deal with us and it is not pretty when we're pissed off." I smile as she laughs lightly at the thought. "What's so funny Snowflake?" Bunny asks her as he sees her laughing. "Nothing much but the thought of Pitch running for his live from three very pissed off princesses." She replies still laughing making Bunnymund laugh as well. She gets up from the chair and hugs Aster shocking all the guardians including Bunny, I smile as I knew from back in the Eternal Winter Coves she has had a crush on the Easter Bunny for some time. "Let the poor rabbit go Snow, you might break him if you don't." I tease her as she lets go and turns to face me with a cocky grin.

"Oh really? I could say the same thing about you with your boyfriends." She teases back as she takes off her heels and walks around bare foot once again, she never did like wearing her heels unless she had to and that was only when they had important guests or the winter balls held in the place. "You never liked wearing shoes, only when you had to." I smile as she places them next to the chair and shrinks her staff to fit on her necklace. She smiles as she creates a beautiful ice sculpture of a pack of wolves, all in different positions and is very detailed from the fur all the way down to the claws. "Wow, Jack it look's amazing, ya." North pats her on the shoulder as he looks at the pack of ice wolves. "Thanks North but can you call me Snowstorm?" She asks him as she looks up at him. "We will try." He smiles down at her like a father would his daughter, she smiles as she takes her powers one step further, she made the pack come alive and the wolves all bow before her. "I could always use my powers without my staff as me but it helped when I am under attack. When I was Jack I forgot that I could use my powers without it, so I could only use my staff." She explains to them with a shrug of her shoulders. She suddenly had her staff in hand and looked like Jack Frost for everyone. "Well it looks like my weapons are no longer loyal to me… what a shame." Pitch laughs as he comes into being on top of the globe.

"Pitch!" I yell as the girls stand behind me, my eyes go a dark blood red colour with the slits turning a black colour as my claws and fangs grow longer and more deadly. My tail and ears turn the blackest black colour and my tail slowly flicks back and forth with the fur standing on end making me look feral and ready to attack. "I am sick of you taking what is mine!" I yell at him with a murderous look in my eyes. "The Winters Clans were going to be a part of my family that night as a surprise to the two princesses but you murdered them! For that I will Kill YOU!" I ran at him with speed that only Fire, Darkness, Icestone, Blizzard and Snowstorm can see. In seconds he is on the ground wounded and bleeding black sand with me standing over him with raw hate in my eyes. "Stay away from us Pitch or I will kill you and I will kill fear for once and for all." I whisper in his ear in a deathly calm voice causing the temp to drop 20oC, all he does is nod and vanishes back into the shadows of his hideout.

I calm down making me look normal I have a slightly wobbly smile on as turn to them. I know that Snowstorm and Aster heard what I said because of their great sense of hearing. "Did you mean it Black?" Snowstorm asks turning back to her true from. "Yes it was going to be a surprise for you and your sister set up by me and your parents. We knew how the two of you loved me like I was family so they were going to give up the throne and become a part of the Wicked Court just to make their little girls happy." I tell her with warm smile very different from before. "Oh Black!" Snowstorm hugs me tight as she smiles.

"Can you give me the mark now?" She asks me with her the bluest of blues eyes. "Ha, ha, ha! Of course, where do you want it?" I ask her as I cock my head to the side. "On the inside of my right ear please." She asks as she lifts her right ear for me to add my Bone-mark. "Why do you have Pooka ears?" Bunny asks her forgetting about what just happened with Pitch. "Oh, I was born with them, my father also had pooka ears, but Jacklyn got our mother's white fox ears and tail." She shrugs as I place my hand on the inside of her hear and place my Bone-mark that's a nice blue colour. "Thanks Black." She thanks me with sly smile on her blue lipstick covered lips, a smile I know all too well and it reminds me of Jacklyn when I see it on her. "Do you want to see my Pooka form E. Aster Bunnymund?" She asks him using his full name in her inviting winter breeze voice that makes you forget the fact that winter could kill and be a deadly season.

When he doesn't answer, she smiles as she is covered in a swirl of snow and standing in her place is a pure white Pokka doe, she has dark blue that fades into the white tips on her ears, the same blue eyes as her real form, tint's of blue in her tail and is just slightly shorter than Bunny and that's with her ears down. "What do you think of me now, Kangaroo?" she asks him in that winter breeze voice of her's, winking at him and uses her nickname for him. "… Um…" He tries to speak but nothing comes out as he gets lost in her bluer then blue eyes. She places a paw on his cheek and leans up to kiss him on the same cheek before walking away still in her Pooka form. I laugh at the look on Bunny's face as he watches her walk away. "Wow." Is all he can whisper to himself, causing Snowstorm to smile to herself but I can see it. "I've had a long day so I'm turning in Ok, North." She calls over her shoulder and walks to her room in the pole, before she can get to far a small Glaceon by the name Blizzard runs up to her and jumps onto her shoulder and he also has my mark on the bottom of his paw. "Careful Sweet-tooth, we don't know what it will do." Toothina tells the princess, making her laugh lightly. "He won't hurt me Tooth; I practically raised him and did everything with Blizzard here."

She holds him in her arms gaining a purr of pleasure from him. She is back in her normal form now as she hugs the male Glaceon close, I see Icestone walking into the room and seeing Snowstorm holding Blizzard she runs up to them and jumps into her arms as well with a smile on as she curls around Blizzard. I laugh as the guardians take a step back when they see two Glaceons. "Don't worry they won't attack unless you hurt me or our family, got it." I tell them in a dark tone as my eyes darken slightly. "On a happier note, Snow you remember Crescent don't you?" I ask her. "Yeah she hated her big brother Kaname Kuran, for treating her younger twin Yuuki better because Yuuki's curse was dormient. Why?" She asks confused.

"Because before I came here I was in the world of Vampire Knight and got Yuuki to a part of the family and got the two twins their bond back with each other." I smile as I pick up Icestone from around Blizzard and hold her in my arms. "That's brilliant news, Mother." Snowstorm beams happily as Blizzard wakes up, seeing Icestone in my arms jumps from Snowstorms into mine and curls around Icestone, falling back asleep. "I think they might have mated." I calmly state as I put them in my room, with a smile on as I know exactly that they have and so does Snowstorm.


	9. Do They Still Hate Us

Chapter 9 Do They Still Hate Us?

"I think they might have mated." I calmly state as I put them in my room, with a smile on as I know exactly that they have and so does Snowstorm. All because I saw their mating marks on each other, meaning that they are mated. Just because they still treat Snowstorm the same as they did when she was Jack Frost I still wonder if they hate us and would try to kill us. I shack my head a little to clear it from those nasty thoughts, I don't need to be thinking about that at the moment. "So Snowstorm will you be telling Jamie?" North asks her as I walk in. "I don't know North…" She starts but I interrupt with a kind voice. "You should tell him since he was your first believer, was he not?" They turn to my voice and Snowstorm nods in agreement, as I place a hand on her shoulder and we teleported to the Bennet house. I glide up to his bedroom window tap on it and land back on the ground before the window opens. "Jack is that you?" Calls back a young boy with slightly wild brunette hair. "Yeah Jamie it's me but I need to tell you something can you come down please." She calls as the boy runs from his room and down to us.

"What is it Jack?" Jamie asks her confuse, she takes a breath and tells him still worried that he would think it was a prank and laugh at her. "My real name is Snowstorm and I'm a girl." And to prove it she shows him the real her. "Wow, you're beautiful." Jamie smiles as he looks at her taking it all in from her hair to the slender form. "Thanks Jamie and the reason I had to be a boy is that Pitch killed my people and was after me because I'm a princess." She explains to him, earning her a priceless look. "Really that is so cool!" He yells with his arms in the air with a little jump as well. She laughs at his open minded option of her being a girl; he's taking it way better than the guardians did when they first found out that she was a girl. "Come on Snow we need to get back before we run into Pitch and get into trouble like we use to back home." I place a hand on her shoulder earning me a nod of understanding. "See you around Jamie." Snowstorm smiles as I teleport us back to the pole before anyone could say hi.

"I missed it when we would teleport out of the winter balls when it would get too boring for the three of us and play in the winter rose gardens around the palace." Snowstorm smiles at the memory of the last winter ball we went to the three of us, well five if you count the two Glaceon in the other room asleep. "Wait you where the Princess I meet when I went to the Winter Balls with my father?" Aster asks her finding it hard to believe. "Yes Aster I was the princess you meet a couple of times when we were children and if I remember correctly you would blush every time I tried to talk with you." Snowstorm smiles at Bunny's face as she brings up the memory.

"But after what happened with Pitch on your home world you never once came not even to my birthdays when we invited you and that's the reason why we began to skip, you stop showing. A few years later the massacre happened." She finishes with a far off look with hate and despair in the depths of her blue eyes that you could only see if you were looking deep enough. "Everyone heard about the disaster of my people that fell at the hands of Pitch but there was one person that I was hoping that would come to try and help me and my baby sister who was nine that day." She has a glassy gaze over her eyes.

"But you never came to help us out, I thought that you would have wanted to try and stop what happened to your people to mine but I was wrong I had to watch my sister burn alive while calling out 'Where is Aster? Where is our guardian of hope?' and I couldn't say anything because I knew it was a lie." I can tell that she wants to cry but not infront of the man she loves and not infront of the guardians, I let out a sigh as I tell her. "I should have stopped him, I should have done more." "What could you have done to help?" Tooth asks sweetly as I sigh. "First I shouldn't have told him about the prophecy that caused the hunt in the first place." I look over at Snowstorm as she knows what I'm thinking. "No! If you tell them then they would start trying to kill you again!" She yells at me scared for me. "Snow… we both know that I can't run from my past forever and remember now that you are my daughter than that makes him your family as well now."

I point out to her making her drop her head in defeat. "I know but I don't want to lose you after I got you back after being alone for so long." She whispers to me making me smile. "You won't lose me again and if they do try to kill me or my sisters (best Friends) again then you will come and live with us." I get a tight hug as my answer from her I hug her back with a hand on the back of her head. "Don't worry, I'm Black Cat, I can't die." I smirk causing her to laugh. I pull away from her and turn to the guardians, I take a deep breathe open my mouth and say the three words that would make me on the hit-list of them all. "I'm Pitch's niece."


	10. Family Ties

Chapter 10 Family Ties

I pull away from her and turn to the guardians, I take a deep breathe open my mouth and say the three words that would make me on the hit-list of them all. "I'm Pitch's niece." "W…w… what you're Pitch's niece? But anyone that is as kind and loving as you can't be Pitch's bloody niece!" Bunny stuttered not wanting to believe what he was just told by me. "Yes I am but I'm nothing like him like you just said Bunny." I pled with my hands infront of me. "Did you know Snowstorm…?" North lets the question hang.

"Yes I did and she was my friend long before I knew that Pitch was her uncle and when she told me she was scared out of her mind with the thought that I would turn my back on her for knowing but I didn't and she became more herself and not a mindless weapon that her family thinks of her." She tells them with such fire in her eyes that they were quiet for a moment than North yells with his swords out at me and the girls. "Get out you demons and release Snowstorm from your spell." He has a deadly serious look in his blue eyes and it was at us the Dark Sirens. My eyes turn an icy blue colour with a blood red slit in the middle of them; my tail slowly flicks back and forth showing that one wrong move would set me off on a hunting spree. I hear three sighs behind me and I know it's the girls. "What did you say North? What did you call us?" I ask in a deathly calm voice that held no emotion in it, that would make my father happy with the low KI I was sending him. I see that he doesn't answer so I ask Snowstorm instead. "What did he say about us Snow…?" "He called the three of you demons and to release, me from your 'spell' even though I'm not under any kind of spell, mother."

She happily told me with a shrug of the shoulders; she was always loyal to me and now that she is my daughter she is even more loyal to me than the guardians or to the Man In Moon than she was before. "That's what I thought he said." I reply back as the two Glaceons come out they see me like this and jump infront ready to attack them for when I give the order. I glare at the group before us with slightly more KI then before making them gulp and take a step back from us. "We're going home the six of us, now." I order and we all teleport back to the apartment for the night. "Tonight we rest in the morning we find some place new to live." I tell them as I walk into my room and close the door for the night. I wake up to the smell of breakfast, I sit up and stretch like a cat and walk out of my bedroom to see the others all around the table eating breakfast and chatting happily. "I see that we're all up and busy this morning." I chuckle as they turn to look at me and stop talking with smiles on their faces. "Did we all sleep well last night?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen to get myself a glass of slightly warm milk.

"Yes we did, thanks Black." They all reply together as I sit on the counter while drinking my milk. "So after breakfast we need to leave and find some other place to live any ideas?" I ask as I clean my glass in the sink and put it away in the cupboard and look at them as I sit on the table watching them. "How about under the lake? I mean the underground ice castle is still there because of the ice used and no one knows about it but us so we would be safe." Darkness explains to the group. "Any one against that idea?" I ask them getting off the table and standing before them seeing no one argue against it then I state. "Then that's where we are going." After we have made it look like we never lived here we teleport to the underground ice castle that is under snowstorm's lake. The castle is just a as beautiful as we remember it with the gleam towers, the different shades of icy blue used to make it, the way it seems to glow even there is no sun to shine off it and the pink ice doors that have flower and snowflake patterns carved into them. "Our home away from home." I smile as we walk through the doors after so long and nothing has changed in the time we haven't been here. "So Snowstorm what are you going to do now that Bunny knows that we're related to Pitch?"

I ask her as we walk into the control room. "I don't know mother, I don't know?" She replies as we look at the monitor showing us what is happening around the lake in case the guardians come looking for Snowstorm. I know that she is worried that it will affect any chance she has with the Easter bunny. I place a hand on her shoulder and told her. "Don't worry if he can't see past our family than he doesn't deserve you." She smiles and nods her head. "Come with me I need to show you something." I tell her as I lead her away from the others and into another room deeper in the castle. "Where are you taking me?" She asks me confused as we continue to walk.

"Some place that you should have seen long ago." I tell her as we go down a stair case deeper down. I start to explain the whole story for her. "You see you're not only the last surviving princess and heir of the Winter Clans but you are also the heir to the Elemental Clans. Your mother queen Claire was the sister of the last elemental king, Kabuto soon it was time for the Winter Clans to rule the elemental clans but before you could be prepared Pitch killed all four clans but Kabuto and thought that it he was safe to bring fear to the world." By now we are walking through a gallery of the past kings and queens of the four clans. "King Kabuto was also my cousin so that was we he was spared but after he heard what Pitch did he left and run to another world where he became evil and works for an evil paedophile. You see Snowstorm long before you got my Bone-mark you where my family you just didn't know because your mother and father wanted to keep you safe."

We stop infront of a large portrait of the Winter Clan royals; under it is queen Claire's, king Caleb's and princess Jacklyn's royal jewellery on display under a glass lid. The glass melts when I bring my hand close and I pick up Claire's red ice grown and give it to Snowstorm. "These were your mother's wear them both with pride." I place it on her head and it shrinks to become the correct size to fight her. And I pick up her mother's ruby red choker necklace and help her put it on. "Thank you mistress but I don't deserve to wear these." She tells me with a sad tone on the edge of her voice.

"Don't be ridiculous you have every right to wear them they were your mothers and now they are yours. She would have wanted you to wear them with pride." I smile as she nods her head with a small smile that graced her lips as we headed back up to the others. "I see that Snow is wearing her mother's royal jewellery." Darkness states as we walk into the longue seeing them sitting around the round coffee talking. "Yep because I know that my mother would have wanted me to wear them and my queen wouldn't let me say no." She smiles at everyone and before we could do anything Icestone ran up to me and said. "The guardians are here for Snowstorm."


	11. Snowstorm Releases The Wolf

Chapter 11 Snowstorm Releases The Wolf

"Yep because I know that my mother would have wanted me to wear them and my queen wouldn't let me say no." She smiles at everyone and before we could do anything Icestone ran up to me and said. "The guardians are here for Snowstorm." I smile an evil grin as I reply. "Well then let us loss control and show them we are not letting them take a member of our family. Instead let's take one of theirs." I shape shift into a large pure black wolfgon, with blood red eyes with black slits in the middle, the same blood red colour as my claws. Fire turns into a medium sized purple kitsune with light orange eyes with a light green slit in the middle and orange claws the same as her eyes. We look over at Darkness as she turns into a dark blue griffon with brown eyes and claws and the little tuff of hair at the end of her tail is brown.

We all turn to Snowstorm as she is the last one to shape shift before we have to leave. "Don't be scared Snow you have us and we will help you." I try to calm her and it works as she turns into a pure white snow wolf with stunning blue eyes that have a brown slit in the middle, her claws are also a stunning blue almost like ice with the way they look, clear and see through like perfectly carved ice. The tips of her ears and tail are also a light almost fading blue. We all have our respected Bone-marks on the left side of our back thighs in either a slightly lighter colour or slightly darker. "Let's hunt." I howl as we run out to meet the prey that wondered in to our territory. We don't have to run far before we come across the fools that entered our home, we skid to a stop before them and begin to growl as we circle them.

I open a mental conversation between us. 'So what do you girls want to do with them? Kill them? Torture them? Or let them suffer?' I ask as we close in on them with murder in our eyes making the guardians back into the wall behind them until there is nowhere else to go. 'I say we let Snowstorm choose what happens to them after what happened back at the pole.' I can hear the shrug that comes from Fire. 'Snow what do you want to do?' I ask her as I stop Tooth from escaping the circle. I spare a look at her with my eyes and I see that same look she gets when we went on hurts together. 'Let them run and after a couple of moments give chase and then attack.' She replies I nod back mentally as we begin to back off allowing them to run, which they did we wait a couple of seconds before we run after them giving chase to our prey.

'Darkness you need to take to the sky and keep an eye on our prey!' I tell her as she takes off to give us a bird's eye view without being seen by them. As soon as she takes off into the sky we run faster than before to scare our prey a little. I howl and listen for their breathing and soon I hear it to our right I make a shape turn right with Snowstorm and Fire close behind me as I follow their scent as it gets stronger the closer we get. 'I see them about twenty feet ahead of you!' Darkness squawks through our mental link. I lick my lips as we close the gap between us and the guardians, we placed what North would call a spell over the area that anyone but us can't leave once they enter without our help that is. I stop our mental link and talk with them out loud. "Are you ready to have a feast tonight girls?" Just then Darkness lands next to us and we begin to stalk them slowly and deadly. "Please we are looking for girl." North pleads us not knowing who we are.

"We haven't seen anyone enter these woods but you and you're all idiots because any one who enters never leaves." I look over at Snowstorm and I see that she is nowhere near Bunny, no matter how lost she is in the hunt she won't hurt him or her family but the other guardians they are far game. "Don't touch the rabbit he lives." I call to them earning me an eye smile from Snowstorm. "But the others are fair game!" I finish as we jump at them and attack but not hurting them to bad, yet that is. We stay out of range for their attacks and they can't get away fast enough from our attacks. I see Snowstorm separating Bunny from the rest of us and we help her get him along. "Bunny!" They call out together and try to get to him but we stop them from trying to get to him. She always does this she takes one away from the group and does whatever she wants to them and the thing is the moment they separate they can't hear each other but we can. "What should we do now sisters?" I ask the two next to me with my head tilted to the side to make me look cute.

"I don't know sis, what should we do?" Fire replies cutely as well. "Should we show them the real us or just kill them?" Darkness asks us with a sadistic tone as she scratches the ground with her eagle claws impatiently. "Calm down D, we need to wait for the signal for us to attack them or show them the way out." I growl at her and as soon as I said it we hear Snowstorm howl and the way she howled means that we let them go home. "Looks like you are going home but ever come here again and we will kill you all." I growl with KI rolling off of me in thick waves. I hit the tree close to me and a path shows up.

"Stick to the patch until you come to Burgess and don't come back." We turn to leave when we hear Tooth ask worried and scared. "What about Bunny?" I turn to look her in the eye. "He will be fine you will see him in a couple of hours or maybe days it deepens on her. Now leave before we kill you!" And with that we run home before they can reply and make it home before half an hour before midnight. We change back to normal ourselves with our ears and tails out as we walk through the door to see a smiling Snowstorm in her pooka form. "Why are you so happy?" I ask her as we head to the lounge to rest for a moment. "Oh no reason except that Aster is finding it hard to not love me." "So are you going to do the mating ritual when the crystal moon is at its peck?" I ask her gaining a smile and a nod from her.

"Yep the crystal moon is also known as the full moon here at midnight on the last day of winter and tonight is the last day of winter, here on Earth." She grins like crazy as we smile back at her. "No wonder you're in your pooka form." Darkness hits her forehead because she forgot that today is the last day of winter and half an hour before midnight. "Well then we better get it ready so that he falls for you… and hard." I stand up with my hands on my hips with Fire and Darkness agreeing with me as we headed down to the room Bunny is staying. She opens the door and calls out sweetly. "Aster you here babe?" We hear a low groan coming from the corner of the room making us look at the corner to see Bunny.


	12. Bunny Stops Fighting

Chapter 12 Bunny Stops Fighting

I stand up with my hands on my hips with Fire and Darkness agreeing with me as we headed down to the room Bunny is staying. She opens the door and calls out sweetly. "Aster you here babe?" We hear a low groan coming from the corner of the room making us look at the corner to see Bunny. While Snowstorm is walking to Bunny we walk over to the side room and get out the things we need for the ritual in fifteen minutes. "Snow we have fifteen minutes before the crystal moon is at its peak." I call to her as she places a hand on his cheek with love in her eyes. We set everything out in the shape of a crescent moon with an egg and snowflake in the middle of it. "Don't fight it Aster I know you have had feelings for me a while now and I feel the same way about you." She tells him softly I can see the love he has for her in his eyes even if it's not much but we can't stop as it's almost time and we can't delay at all. "Are we ready girls?"

I ask them as we changed into the ceremonial dresses with a swirl of snow and ice. "Snowstorm you both have to get here now!" I call to her as she leads him to the ritual and not a moment too soon the crystal moon shines down on them bathing them in its eternal glow. The moment the first moon beam touches them we start to chant in an ancient language that is lost to this world. "Mkae tihs piar jion tgoteher freoevr wtih teihr lvoe nveer dniyg" We repeated the chant four times as they glowed under the moon and their love for each other tinted them in a hazy red. After the ritual the moon passed over us and we walked over to them. "So did it work?" I ask them and to answer my question they started to kiss and make out. "I take that as a yes then." I smile as they pulled a part. "Thank you! Mother but what about the other guardians?"

Snowstorm asks me with her head tilted to the side. "You don't need to worry about them at the moment. Go and have a date or something with Bunny." I shoo them away as we change back into our normal clothes. "We need to keep an eye on the guardians more than ever now that Snowstorm as her mate as it will only be a matter of time before she gives him her mark." Fire explains as we head out of the room Bunny was in to the kitchen for some dinner as the hunt made us a bit hungry. We walk into the kitchen to see Bunny and Snowstorm sitting at the table talking and laughing like nothing is wrong with Icestone and Blizzard all over each other in a playful manner. "Black!" Snowstorm calls over to me. "Thank you! It seems that ever since we were young Bunny had feelings for me but over the years he buried them until he forgot about them."

The smile on her face is all I need to know that we did the right thing. "You're welcome my child but Bunny can't stay long." I tell her gaining a look of horror. "Why!" She all but yelled it. "Because of the guardians are still looking for Bunny and if they find him here they will lock him to the pole or the warren until they can release him from the same 'spell' you are under." I explain gaining an understanding look from both. "I understand mother I just want more time with him." she sighs, I place a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you Snow, that you will get to be with Bunny and the guardians won't stop us from doing it." I tell her with a determine look on my face.

"How can I help Shelia?" Bunny comes up behind Snowstorm and places a paw on her shoulder. "We can't ask you to do that Bunny. They are your family and friends and nothing is more important than that." Fire tells him with sadness in her voice as she remembers how her father would tell her that and then he would use her like a weapon and not like the daughter she was. "But Snowstorm is my family now and you are her's and she's lost so many people in her live that she can't loss the three of you either." "Bunny's right Mistress." Blizzard walks over to us with Icestone running after him. "But Snowstorm as more than the three of you now." Blizzard finishes as Icestone pounces on top of him, nipping his ear. I can see their mating marks glowing faintly meaning that they are starting to mate.

"Will the two of you take it to another room or calm down a little?" Snowstorm asks them with a smile as they look up at her. "Just go to the mating room already." I tell them as they run as fast as they can to the mating room on the second floor. I look over at the pair before me with a sly smile on my lips. "If you really want to help then keep an ear and an eye on them will you Bunny. So that we can keep the both of you safe." He nods in understanding glade to help us. "You'll need to go so that they don't get suspicious and to help our case." I pause as I make him look like we were in a fight with us. "So that they don't try and get info from you Bunny." I finish with the look of confusion on his face. He creates a rabbit hole and jumps inside back to the North Pole. "Don't worry Snowstorm, he will be fine. I promise you that he will be and I always keep my word as you know my dear daughter." I smile as I tell her this to stop her worrying and it works.


	13. Pitch Hunts And The Dance

Chapter 13 Pitch Hunts And The Dance

He creates a rabbit hole and jumps inside back to the North Pole. "Don't worry Snowstorm, he will be fine. I promise you that he will be and I always keep my word as you know my dear daughter." I smile as I tell her this to stop her worrying and it works. I lead her from kitchen to her room. "It's been a long night for you. You need to get some sleep. Now go." I tell her in my strict mother tone. "Yes mother." She walks into her room and shuts the door for the night as I walk back to my sisters (best friends) that are waiting in the lounge room. "Let's get some sleep as we don't know what is happening tomorrow." They nod and we all head to bed, even though there is no sun it feels like there is. I stretch and head town to see my two sisters (best friends) already up. "I hate those guardians, for putting Snowstorm through what they did." I growl to myself making them turn their heads towards me.

"Well you can't change the past. No matter how much you want to. Even you know that's out of your power." Fire shrugs her shoulders at me from her seat on the couch next to your youngest sister (best friend) Darkness. "I know that Fi, but I still hate them. I hate them all for what they did to us and for what they did to Snow for the last three hundred years." I reply as I sit down next to them with an angry huff. "So Sis, what are you going to do now?" Darkness asks me as she eats her bowl of lolly snakes. "I don't know yet, D. I don't know yet." I reply as I take a handful of lolly snakes and stick them in my mouth before she can stop me. "Hay! There mine not yours!" Darkness has a go at me for taking her food much like a little girl. Fire is rolling her eyes at how Darkness is behaving like normal. "Calm down D. You know she does it only to annoy you and you fall for it all the time." Fire tells her as I take more of her food.

I suddenly stop as I feel fear and hatred heading over us and it feels like there is at least a small group of five maybe more Nightmares. "Fuck! Pitch is hunting us down so that he gets is weapons back to finish off the guardians." I growl as I let my KI wash over me in think black waves. "Calm down Black or he will find us and make us his weapons again." Fire and Darkness try to calm me; I take a deep breath and my KI stops flowing over me until it was like it was never there in the first place. "Sorry girls." I flash them a smile showing my white fangs. They just roll their eyes at the way I'm acting. With a wave of my hand I hid my tail and ears and changed into a black tank top, faded blue jeans. My boots and gloves stave the same. My hair grows a little wavy and is a light chocolate brown. "I'm off to the mall to shop because I can't stand being forced in a corner or cage as you both know." I smile as I got a light blue over the shoulder strap handbag with another wave of my hand. "I'll see you both later tonight." I start to walk out when I hear. "Bring me some more lipstick! K!" "Of course Darkness!" I reply as I walk out of the castle into the town of Burgess. I walk alone the side walk until I see the mall before me, causing a slight smirk to tug at the corner of my still black lipstick covered lips.

I lift my head high and walk towards the mall when someone stepped in front of me making me stop so that I don't walk into them. "Hay! Who do you think you…? Oh it's you Rachel." I smile at my friend taking in her shoulder length golden brown hair, her slight curves and her blue eyes that change with her mood. She's wearing a light grey tank top and blue denim short shorts with a pair of heeled boots. "Hay Black, what you doing?" She asks me with a smile of her own. "I'm going to the mall do you want to come with?" I ask her as I continue walking to the mall. "Yeah why not. I have nothing better to do on a Saturday." She agrees, walking next to me. "So how are you?" I ask her as I'm bored with nothing to do for now. "Fine. The same old same old with my little sister annoying me all the time and my older brother being a prick." Rachel complained about her sister and brother again. "Come on Rach, they can't be that bad can they?" I ask her as we get closer to the mall.

"Of course you say that, she always acts little a little princess when you come over and he follows you like a love sick puppy." Rachel tells me with a wave of her hand in the air. I chuckle behind my hand at the way she talks about her sister and brother. "You know you're my favourite Rachel." I tell her as we enter the mall and head for the clothes department of the store. "I wonder what they have in stock today." I ask myself as I look through the clothes. "Well see yeah later B." Rachel calls as she walks in another direction, leaving me alone. I spend a few hours here 'shopping' and no one notices that I let a small smile on my lips. Soon I'm walking home with all my bags full of clothes and other things, including Darkness's lipstick. I walk down the streets without much happening when I hear the sound of hooves overhead. I lift my head to see a group of Pitch's Nightmares looking for me and my sisters (Best friends).

I rolled my eyes as they fly right over me without knowing it's me looking like this. I get home as soon as I can to tell the girls without being suspected by my uncle Pitch. I walk into the lounge dumping all my shopping bags on the couch and call out and return to my real form. "I saw a group of Pitch's Nightmares in town." I can hear two sets of feet running down the stairs and into the lounge. "What! Were you seen?" Fire asks me. "No, Fire I wasn't." I tell her as I look through the bag that has the make-up in it. "Here you go Darkness, your lipstick." I chuck the lipstick at her and she catches it with a smile. "Thanks Black Cat." She places it in the pocket of her skirt as I divide the bags between the three of us equally. We ended up with around forty bags each of new things. "I ran into Rachel today." I tell them as I look through my new clothes. "Really?" Fire and Darkness ask me together, I nod my head as I see a really cute Gothic black dress. I wave my hand and everything else goes to my wardrobe back in the palace on Dramiko. "There's this spirit dance tonight and it's a masquerade ball." I hold out my hand with palm up and my favourite half face cat mask appears. "I say we go and have some fun and show them not to mess with people from the Wicked Court, Kitsune Court and the Griffon Court."

The other two smile as they sort out their outfits. I look at the clock and saw it's only 1:00pm I was out for most of the day. "I'm going to get Snowstorm and let her know about our plans for tonight." The others nod as I walk up to her room. I knock on her door hearing. "Come in." I open the door and walk up to her. "Snowstorm there is a spirit masquerade ball tonight and the girls and I are going. Do you want to come?" I ask her. She smiles and nods her head making me laugh. "Alright then you better start getting ready it starts at 6:00pm." "Yes my queen." She replies as she gets ready for tonight with the thought of seeing Bunny without being caught.

I walk out of her room and walk back down to the lounge. Soon we are all getting ready and the castle is filled with the noise of clothes being put on. I put the floor length Gothic dress on; it has a rip up the right side to see my boots, it falls off the shoulder straps, skin tight around my cleavage and shows it off, I change my normal Goth gloves for a pair of black fingerless hand gloves, my make-up stays, my hair grows to shoulder length gaining a strip of purple. It's no longer over my right eye but up in a ponytail with some hair curled framing my face, my cat ears and tail hide from view and normal ears can be seen, I also hide my fangs. I change the colour of my eyes from their normal dark rainbow to a light glowing yellow much like a cat's, I hide my scars, my collar stays the same colour and then lastly I put on my cat mask.

I look over at my two sisters (Best friends) to see that they are also finished and they also hid their ears and tails well in Darkness's case only her tail and have normal ears seen. They also don't show there fangs. Fire has a pale pink dress that finishes just under the knees, no gloves, normal pale pink heels, her hair is up in a bun a borderline pink almost red colour with no fringe, her collar also becomes the same colour as her dress, no scar, she only has pink lipstick on and her kitsune half face mask. It is a pale rose pink with darker pink for the whiskers and nose; her eyes are a light lavender in colour. Darkness has on an emerald green princess dress, matching princess gloves her collar becomes the same green as her dress with an emerald in the center, green heels, her hair stays down in the same black ringlets as normal but instead of blue highlights it has green. The only make-up she as on is her green lipstick that sparkle under the light. Her griffon mask is a slightly lighter green, with darker green markings.

"You ready Snowstorm?" I call up to her as the girls and I get our purses, mine is a black purse with cats head as the buckle, Fire's is a rose pink purse and Darkness's is an emerald green one. "How do I look?" She asks as I look up at her. She's wearing a breath taking purple strapless models dress, with a slit up the side that ends just under the hip, purple ice heels, purple lipstick, no gloves and her hair is slightly curled. Her pooka ears are hidden as well and her mask is also half the face but it's not an animal. It's a normal purple mask that you get from the store and in her hands is a purple purse. "Breath taking my dear just breath taking." I smile at her as she comes down to stand next to us. "Everyone ready?" I ask getting nods I call out. "Icestone, Blizzard. You're home alone for a few hours. So don't destroy the house!" I then teleport us to Tooth's palace as the ball is there. I smile to the others as we enter and notice that all eyes turn to the four of us. Tooth flies over us with a smile.

"Hi, welcome to the spirit masquerade ball hope you all have a good time." We smile and walk onto the dance floor when the guardians come up to us. Bunny walks up to Snowstorm. "Can I have this dance?" He asks her making her blush. "Yes of course." And he leads her away. We manage to get away from them and ask if we can sing a song for everyone here. "Hi guys, we are going to sing a song for you all so get a partner and get on the dance floor." I nod over to the DJ to start the music for 'Secret'

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

Why do you smile?

Like you have told a secret

Now you're telling lies

Cause you're the one to keep it

But no one keeps a secret

No one keeps a secret

Why when we do our darkest deeds

Do we tell?

They burn in our brains

Become a living hell

Cause everyone tells

Everyone tells…

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

Look into my eyes

Now you're getting sleepy

Are you hypnotized?

By secrets that you're keeping?

I know what you're keeping

I know what you're keeping

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

Now it's the spoken part of the song which Fire and Darkness are doing

Alison?

Yes, Katherine.

I have something I want to tell you, but

You have to promise to never tell anyone.

I promise

Do you swear on your life?

I swear on my life

After they have finish I finish the song

You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

(Chorus x 3)

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of us is…. Dead.

Everyone loved the song as it was perfect for the dance. Once the ball finishes we begin to head home back to the underground castle. "That was fun." Fire laughs as we enter the castle. "I know the guardians didn't even know it was us!" Darkness cheers.


	14. No More Hiding

Chapter 14 No More Hiding

Once the ball finishes we begin to head home back to the underground castle. "That was fun." Fire laughs as we enter the castle. "I know the guardians didn't even know it was us!" Darkness cheers. "With the way North was looking at you… I would say that he wanted you, Dark." I tease her as I place my purse on the kitchen bench and with a click of my fingers I'm back in my normal outfit, the same as the others. "Well that was different; you all need to get a good night's sleep as we are going to sort this mess out with the guardians for once and for all." They nod as head to bed will I begin to head to the town. "Where are you going, mother?" Icestone asks as she comes out with Blizzard close on her heel.

"I'm going out to roam the night, you now I love to roam." I smile as I turn into a snow wolf with green eyes, my Bone-mark is on the inside of my left ear, no scares can be seen and I run off into the night with more energy than I should have after the ball. I pad along the streets at a comfortable pace when I bump into the guardians and back up a couple of steps. I shake my head to clear it before North speaks. "A snow wolf? But nearly all dead." North stocks his beard as he looks at me, I growl as him as I try to get around him but Tooth stops me. "Well what do we do with it?" She asks, my ear twitches at being called an 'it' but they don't notice. "Take to my workshop." North tells them as he tries to grab me. I leap back a safe distance from them all and begin to run towards the woods and out of sight before any of the guardians can move a muscle. I spend a few hours in the woods hunting small her prey before I head back to the underground castle. I don't bother to change back as I lie on the floor and fall asleep, I wake up to the sound of the others eating breakfast. I stretch with a yawn as I pad over to them causing them to stop. "Morning sis, what we doing today?" Darkness asks me, they learnt long ago not to ask why I'm in another form after I wake.

"We are going to show the guardians our Artic shrine in this world and then they might stop trying to kill us." I reply. "Ok are we going to show them as snow wolves? Or not?" Fire asks me as she puts their dishes away. "As snow wolves and we will do it when they all meet at the pole in 5 minutes." I tell them as I shake my coat. They nod as they shape shift into snow wolves as well, Fire as gold eyes, Snowstorm has purple eyes and Darkness has hazel eyes, they also have no scars seen and their Bone-marks inside their left ears. I open a mental link between us ready for when we come across the guardians. I turn to the two Glaceons standing by the door. "You two go back home to planet Dramiko because this place is going to be destroyed after we leave." They nod as they turned into their ball forms and went home just as we started to head to the door. "Ready?" I ask them, earning me three nods we ran at full speed towards the pole. Once we were out of the castle it destroyed itself and turned to water for all of Burgess to drink safely. We arrive at the pole just after the last of the guardians enter the workshop. 'Get ready to lead them to the shine and don't let them lose you when they chase.' I tell them through the link. 'Yes Black.'

Was the reply I get from them all. We run at the doors and burst through and land before them. "Three more of them?" Tooth asks the others as they walk towards us. We turn around and look back at them, and motion for them to follow us with our heads. "I think they want us to follow them." Bunny states, gaining a nod from me so they begin to walk towards us, once outside we begin to run but not so fast so that they can keep up. Soon we reach the shrine and we lead them inside by walking slowly to show respect. "What is this place?" North asks as we lead them in deeper and soon we are walking in a hallway covered with pictures of us and our story. "Is this to do with those girls?" Tooth asks her fellow guardians as we reach the hall and turn left we walk down a flight of stairs and reach the center of the shrine. Me and my two sisters (best friends) place our paws in the correct place on the mini pyramid mine being in the front, Fire's on my right and Darkness on the left. Snowstorm was at the door waiting for us to be finished. A light came from the pyramid and filled the room and showed the guardians the truth about us all and what really happened both times with Pitch.

Once the light dies down the guardians are speechless, after what they see. Then some writing started to show causing Bunny to read it out. "Three sisters in all but birth were raised by evil families. They still kept the good in their hearts, and formed a friendship. They hate that they are seen as weapons, but they know that as long as they have each other that it won't be as bad. Their names are Black Cat Deception Le'darkblood, Fire Kyuubi Le'Kitsune and Darkness Epos Le'Griffon and together they are the Dark Sirens." As he finished the others think about how they acted towards us. The four of us then run out of the shrine and change back to normal. "I wonder what they going to do now?" Snowstorm asks us as we walk towards the ice cave near the shrine. "Well if they act polite after that then could you keep an eye on them please?" I tell her as we hear the guardians walking through the snow and ice back to the workshop. "We'll go to the workshop later today and see if they have changed their attitude towards us." They nod their understanding as we wait for when we can go. "Oh also even though it doesn't feel like it it's been six months so can I get you Fire to take a photo of me and Snowstorm for Yuuki and Crescent?" I ask her when I get a smile snowstorm and I get ready and Fire takes it, once she gives it to me I place it in a letter and summon a white owl from home called Winter. "Can you fly this to the world of vampire knight and deliver it to Yuuki and Crescent please?" I hand him the letter. "Yes mother." He hoots and flies off.

After many hours before we begin to walk towards the workshop. We walk through the door into the main room and see the guardians all there and it seems that they are waiting for us. "We want to apologize about how we acted before." Tooth hoovers towards us. "It's ok; we get it all the time. And now that it is all fine our little Snowstorm here can be herself and not worry." Fire tells them off handed as she smiles at Snowstorm. "What about Pitch though?" Snowstorm asks us. "Easy, we trap in in his hideout for the next hundred years or so in a deep sleep so that he's no problem." Darkness smiles as she offers the idea. "I like it sheila." Bunny replies with a smile on. "We'll be right back before you notice." We say in sink as we teleport to his lair. "Hello Uncle." I say in a sweet voice as we stand in the middle of his globe room. "What do you three want?" He asks us pissed that we turned on him. We don't answer but instead I blow some of my sand onto him and he falls asleep at once. His Nightmares don't know what to do so Fire calls. "For any of you that want a decent home you can come with us." And all of them do, we share them out between us so that not all go to one place. After we do that we teleport back to the workshop. "It's done." Darkness tells them like a little girl telling her parents that she did something right. "Anyway he won't bother you for a while." I tell them as my older sister Ruby teleported before us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her as we cross our arms over our chests. "Nice to see you to sis." She says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm here on business. You three remember your old sensei Orochimaru?" She asks. "Yeah why?" We ask her. "Well dad wants you, the three of you to help him out again with whatever he wants and Darkrai will be there with him. So go Now!" She tells us before disappearing back to her home. "Looks like we have to go see you all around." We tell them as we give Snowstorm one more hug. And then we left the world of the guardians and Snowstorm by teleporting.

Thank You to my loyal readers I hope you liked this and stay in tune for the next story… A Friend Helps A Fox-Naruto. And Please REVIEW!


End file.
